Let Me Be Your Light
by mileshuggingsworth
Summary: In hindsight, Mason really should have just opened his eyes. One-shot. Warnings: Slow Build, Temporarily Unrequited love.


Mason leaned against the makeshift bar in Rachel's basement. The party was still in full swing, but he needed to catch his breath. Kitty and Jane were singing their duet and everyone was laughing and dancing. He sipped gently on the drink he had gotten earlier. Sam had put something in them, though he couldn't be sure exactly what. It was supposed to be just for those who were no longer high school students, but after a great amount of pouting from the McCarthy twins, Sam couldn't help but give in. So maybe Mason was getting a little tipsy, but it was nothing more than just that.

He stirred his cup around and sat up on one of the seats. There was laughter leaving his lips as he watched everyone having a good time. He didn't even notice the boy in the pink cowboy hat disappear until he was standing right beside him.

"Can't handle your liquor, huh?" Spencer leaned against the bar, looking over at the brunet. Mason jumped when he started to speak.

Once his heartbeat evened out, he smirked. "I'm fine. Just tired. I think I overdid it."

"That worm _was _pretty intense," Spencer chuckled. Mason laughed and rolled his eyes, looking down into his cup.

They were silent for a few beats, though it wasn't as awkward as the cheerleader would have thought it would be. Spencer pulled his eyes from the two girls on the stage and cleared his throat. Mason jumped in before the other boy could say anything.

"So this is a pretty good party," he interjected, his own eyes moving to look at Spencer. The quarterback cleared his throat again, like Mason had stopped him from saying something important. But what would he want to say to him that was important?

"Oh yeah. Everyone is having fun," Spencer nodded. He tightened his grip on his cup until Mason could hear the slight crinkle of plastic. This made the brunet raise an eyebrow. What was going on in the jock's head right now?

He looked over at him with a soft smile. There was an obvious hitch in Spencer's breath when he met his gaze. Mason figured it was just a hiccup. He had been doing his fair share of drinking at this party after all. The jock blinked a few times and leaned in like he was going to whisper something to him. The dark-haired boy furrowed his brow and turned his head to intercept his whisper.

Spencer made a small huff noise and backed up without saying anything else. He set his cup down on the bar. "Let's dance," he said in a low grumble. Mason grinned and rose from his chair. He decided to go to his sister, leaving Spencer standing there with an exasperated expression.

* * *

The McCarthy twins sat in the back of Glee rehearsal the Monday after the party. It was a new week with a new lesson and Madison was going on about what songs she really wanted to sing. They both knew their hopes would be dashed like always, but there was still fun in talking about it. They had gotten there early so they had time.

It was about five minutes before practice was going to start when Spencer sauntered into the room, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He made eye contact with Mason and smiled the almost shy smile that he used when he was being genuine.

The male McCarthy was expecting him to sit in front or next to Kitty where he had gotten used to sitting. But instead, he sat right beside Mason. He smiled cordially at Madison as he set his backpack on the ground beside his chair. She gave him a small wave, her eyes looking widely at Mason.

"Hey guys," was all Spencer said, a pleasant grin on his face as his eyes travelled from Madison to Mason. Mason smiled back at him, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Before any further conversation could happen, Rachel and Kurt entered the room to start the lesson. They started talking about how they wanted to know about them and their problems. Kitty's snort was so loud and was followed by a tangent. Mason and Madison stayed practically silent in the back seats while Spencer chuckled under his breath.

They were given their assignment; it was something about singing a song that would tell them more about you. Rachel gave an example, like always. She seemed to be avoiding another crisis about her audition, which was why she was tearing up halfway through her song. To be honest, Mason was starting to find this a bit exhausting. But he loved Glee and putting up with this was one of the rights of passage that came with it.

They were dismissed and the cheerleader grabbed his backpack. Before he could follow Madison out the door, Spencer stopped him.

"Mace!" he called down, hopping down the risers so he was standing in front of him. Mason worried his bottom lip between his teeth while Madison waited by the door.

"Mhmm?"

Spencer shuffled this feet a little. "I don't have practice today. So did you want to hang out or something?"

Mason tightened his grip on his backpack and shrugged. "Um, I already have plans with Madi so…no thanks?"

He wrinkled his nose a little and practically skipped over to Madison at the door. Spencer's face fell as the twins gave him one last wave before heading out the door.

* * *

Mason was getting incredibly tired of eating the same thing for lunch, but that was Principal Sylvester's rules. He would spend at least half the lunch period picking at the green mess on his plate before giving in and just stomaching it. He started stashing candy away in his backpack just so he jump start his blood sugar.

That day was one of those days. Madison sat beside him happily eating her lunch. She didn't mind the overabundance of kale like he did. He pushed the leafs around his plate until setting his fork down. Maybe he would just go without lunch.

The tall brunet was jolted out of his slump when a rather large box of Russell Stover chocolate was placed in front of him. He looked up to see who his mystery gifter was and was shocked to see Spencer looking down at him.

"I saw you eating these before. You like them, especially the coconut ones. You don't eat more than a bite of the caramel ones because you think they'll make you fat," he rambled.

Mason's eyes widened as he took the lid off the box. How had Spencer noticed all of that? They weren't even that close of friends. They had Glee and they had talked sometimes, but nothing too personal. Maybe Madison had told him something. He looked over at his sister, who was starting to take notice of the conversation.

He looked down at the candy and picked up one of them. "Thank you. These are my favorites." He grinned and took a bite out of the candy in his hand. It was one of the coconut ones.

"I, um, bought a lot. Made sure there was only caramel and coconut," the jock said in an almost whisper. So he had put some effort and dedication into this. Mason was completely confused about why Spencer would do this.

"Thank you, Spencer."

"So, uh…" the blond looked down at his feet. He looked more nervous than Mason had ever seen him. Spencer was usually confident, standing tall with a smirk and walking with a small swagger. But here was the high school quarterback, looking down at Mason with a shy expression. He was obviously at a loss for words.

The football player took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. I have practice, but after that?"

Mason raised an eyebrow. "Don't you usually hang out with your friends after school?"

"I know, but-"

The cheerleader cut him off before he could say anything else. "We don't have to pretend to be friends because we're in Glee together, you know?"

"That's not what I'm do-" Spencer suppressed a groan when Mason interrupted him once again.

"It's okay, Spence. Really," he shrugged and smiled. "I'll see you in Glee?"

"I guess…" the jock frowned, but stood up straight like he normally would. He gave Madison a curt nod before joining his teammates as they left the cafeteria.

Mason grinned and looked down at his chocolate. Madison stared at him with a disbelieving expression. After popping another candy into his mouth, he looked up at his sister.

"What?" he asked with a raised brow.

Madison sighed and shook her head, turning her attention back to her lunch. "You're an idiot."

* * *

A week had gone by and they were done singing about their feelings. Now it was time to crack down on Sectionals. Their coaches gushed about how it was a Glee Club tradition to have two people sing a duet as their opening number. They left it up to the members of the club to find a duet partner and present their duet to them so they could choose who they wanted to use.

Mason instantly looked over at Madison. She gave him the knowing grin that said "I'm in." He opened his mouth to speak when Spencer spoke up.

"Hey Mace. Do you wanna be partners?" he asked with a hopeful expression. Mason was about to say no when Madison interrupted.

"Yeah, Mace. Be partners with Spencer. I'll ask Jane or Roderick," she grinned. Mason wanted to say that they had already planned to be partners, but she gave him a severe, silent expression. He didn't know what had gotten into her recently. Instead of saying anything else, she stood and walked to the other members across the room. "Have fun," she whispered before leaving them.

Spencer stepped up the riser and sat down in the seat Madison had just vacated. "So do you have any duet ideas?" he asked, opening up a notebook for ideas. Mason chuckled a little bit.

"Well, nothing that we can sing together that's for sure. I mean, there all so romantic." The cheerleader opened his own notebook while Spencer scrambled for something to say to that.

"You're right," he said in a shaky voice. He drew a line across multiple parts of his page.

"Let's get to work then," Mason said, enthusiastically.

* * *

Spencer rubbed his eyes with exhaustion, looking up at Mason's ceiling. They had been debating about songs all day. It was Spencer's suggestion that they hang out at the McCarthy house after school to work on their songs. But it was almost six o'clock and they had so far shot down every song the other had suggested.

"So nothing rock n' roll?" the blond rolled onto his stomach so he could look down at Mason, who was sitting cross legged on the floor. The sight of him in normal clothes, his face screwed up in concentration, took his breath away.

Mason leaned back on his elbows and looked up at him. "No. There are no good rock duets that our voices would sounds good on."

"What else is there?" Spencer picked up his notebook and scratched out another name.

"Why can't we do show tunes?" Mason pouted. The quarterback rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm not _that_ gay, Mace."

With a groan, Mason rolled onto his back and looked up at Spencer. Their eyes met and he scrunched up his nose.

Spencer sighed and shook his head. "I am so tired of this!" he exclaimed. Mason sat up, surprised

"We've only been at this for a couple of hours. I don't understand how-"

"You, Mason! I'm so tired of trying so hard! I've tried to kiss you, I asked you out _twice_…I gave you candy, for Christ's Sake! I don't know what else I can do to get you to notice."

"Wait…that? All of that was you trying to ask me out?" Mason had to calm the blush that was coming onto his face.

Spencer sighed and sat up on the bed. "Yes. I like you, Mason. I like you a lot and I've been trying to tell you for two weeks now. But every time I try to, you shoot me down."

"I had no idea," Mason blinked as he sat up on the floor again. He knelt so he was almost at eye level with Spencer.

There was a pause, a quiet breath between them as Mason processed what Spencer had divulged. He took a deep breath and leaned in, connecting their lips in a lasting kiss.

Spencer cupped his jaw, pulling him further into the kiss. He didn't want to let him go. Releasing him meant giving up what he had wanted to do at Rachel's. It meant breaking the moment that needed to be reveled in. It was Mason who at last parted the kiss.

"Spencer," he whispered against his lips. "If you wanted this, all you had to do was ask."

Spencer snorted and lifted him onto the bed, bringing him in for another kiss.


End file.
